The Baby Sitter
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Thorin gets roped into babysitting Fili, Kili, and Brynn for so days while Dis goes away. Uh oh! Brynn is my OC, Fili and Kilis little sister! Please read and review. :) One shot! I forgot to say in the story, but Brynn is four, Kili is ten, and Fili is eleven. :)


**Hello everyone! I'm sure everyone is excited about the BOFA trailer?! I sure am! I sense there will be a lot of tears when I go see that movie. And you know what else is exciting about the movie coming out? The continuation of Two Brothers and a Younger Sister! For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, that is my full story set on the quest for Erebor, but with my OC Brynn, Fili and Kilis little sister! **

**Im sorry its taken me so long to make another one shot. I've felt very uninspired lately. I've been writing this one for awhile and it's finally done! I hope you all like it. :)**

Baby Sitter

How Dis had managed to talk him into babysitting her children, Thorin did not know. Maybe it was the nagging. The subtle hints about how she was having trouble finding someone to watch the kids for a weekend getaway. Thorin loved his niece and nephews, he really did. But he didn't know how to take care of them for two days. Fili and Kili were rough and "violent", and Brynn was too, for the most part. And when they would play fight, everything inside of Thorin would be telling him to get his little niece away, but she thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it.

Then there was the food. Thorin was a terrible cook. He could never seem to perfect the simple meals he rarely made. But the children had to eat. And boy, did they eat. Thorin didn't realize how much the kids could stuff into their little bodies.

But did Thorin say no to babysitting? He tried. He tried as hard as he could. In the end, Dis managed to get him to shout out a 'fine' in frustration. Dis had grinned in delight and hugged her frowning brother.

The children were now lined up in front of him, oldest to youngest, and therefore tallest to shortest.

Brynn stepped forward and hugged his leg, gazing up at him with big blue eyes that almost matched his own.

"Hi." She said plainly.

Thorin patted Brynns head. "Hello, Bree."

"We're happy you're here, uncle." Kili said. "And for two days!"

"Yes, I'm... Happy too."

The response seemed to make Kili very happy.

"Let's go play!"

"Play what?"

"Battle! Army! FIGHT!"

"Woah, Kili. Maybe uncle wants to get settled in his room first." Said Fili.

Though there was only a years difference in the brothers age, Fili was more calm and mature than Kili. Thorin was grateful for it.

"I would like to unpack first." Thorin said.

Kilis grin shrank and his shoulders sagged.

"But don't worry, we'll play soon." Thorin recovered quickly. He leaned down to Fili, to talk to him quietly. "Watch your siblings for a few minutes, alright? Don't let them break anything."

"Okay!"

Thorin sighed in relief. The children scampered off and he went to unpack. Dis had set up his room perfectly. Well, it wasn't HIS room. It was the guest room, but he certainly stayed in it more than anyone else.

Thorin took his time putting his clothes into drawers, and some other random things into logical places.

When he was done, he walked back to the living room, feeling prepared for the task at hand. Everything changed when he turned the corner.

Brynn giggled as she cartwheeled across the floor, Kili was climbing on the bookshelf, and Fili sat on the floor, giving tips to his tumbling sister.

"Fili!" Thorin called, trying not to raise his voice. "I thought I told you to watch your siblings."

"I am!" Responded Fili.

"He is!" Echoed Brynn as she landed ungracefully in her brothers lap.

"Uncle, look how high I've climbed!" Kili shouted from on top of the bookshelf. His head was ducked to fit between the shelf and the ceiling.

"Very good, Kili. I think it'd be best if you came down now."

"Okay."

To Thorins terror, Kili jumped from the shelf onto the couch, and bounced off next to his brother and sister.

"Can we play now?" He asked.

"Yes, yes we can. On the floor."

"You can be the dragon, Uncle Thorin."

"The dragon?" Thorin asked.

He knew it was a game. He knew it was pretend. Dragons rubbed him the wrong way though. Thorin took a deep breath.

"Alright. I'm the dragon."

"Fili, Brynn, and I will try to kill you!" Kili said cheerfully.

Thorin sat against the couch and watched in amusement as Kili sat on top of Filis shoulders. The started the teeter, and Fili quickly righted himself, jerking Kili upright. They came closer. Thorin wasn't sure why they were trying this approach, as he could clearly see them coming.

Then he realized.

They were trying to distract him from Brynn. Thorin had almost forgotten about his niece. She was quietly going across the couch, trying to sneak up behind her uncle. Thorin smiled, but went along with it.

When he felt Brynns presence behind him, Thorin reached behind him and pulled her over his shoulder.

Kili fell off Filis shoulders, accidentally kicking Brynn in the face.

"Ouch." Brynn said, rubbing her forehead.

"Brynn! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Kili asked frantically, pulling her into his lap.

"Yeah. Will I have a bump?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe a bruise." Kili replied, studying the hurt area.

"Oh. Uncle Thorin, how did you know I was behind you?"

"You need to work on your sneaking skills, love. Are you sure you're head is okay?"

"Yes."

Thorin was not so sure.

"Come here, let me look at you."

Brynn giggled and stood before her uncle. Even though she was standing and he was sitting, she was still shorter than him.

Thorin looked at Brynns eyes, checking for concussion.

"I think you might have a little concussion, Bree."

Brynn gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "I don't want to die." She whispered.

Thorin laughed. How he loved the innocence of dwarflings.

"You're not going to die. You just have to take it easy for a little while."

"No playing?"

"You can play, just nothing rowdy."

"Nothing rowdy?" Asked Brynn, a confused look gracing her face.

"Goodness, Bree, what does your mother let you and your brothers do?"

"We play swords, and battle, and we wrestle, and we play tag, and we climb trees, and we-"

"Okay, okay. We'll figure out fun things to do that aren't jarring to your brain."

"Okay." Brynn agreed with a smile. "What are we going to do?"

Thorin hadn't really thought of anything yet. He quickly wracked his brain for something fun to do.

"We can tell stories!" Fili suggested.

Thorin smiled. Mahal bless Fili for his quick thinking. Though he didn't know if his nephew had saved him on purpose, Thorin was still grateful.

"And we can eat." Kili added.

"Yes! We must have dinner soon. Would you all like to help me prepare the meal?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, uncle! I can cut veggies!" Brynn said excitedly.

"I think we will keep the knives away from you, dear Brynn." Brynn groaned in disappointment. "Come now, you can help me season the meat." Thorin offered.

"Okay."

"Fili, can you take care of the vegetables? And Kili you can fetch the water. Then help Fili."

The boys nodded and ran off to do their jobs. Thorin hoped that they knew enough of cooking to help him not ruin their food. Seasoned deer meat and boiled vegetables hopefully wouldn't be too hard.

Thorin set Brynn on a stool so she could reach the counter and pulled her sleeves up.

He put slabs of meat in front of her. Thorin sprinkled a good amount of salt on.

"Rub that in, okay? I'll get the rest of the spices."

Brynn nodded and went to work. Soon all four of the family were in the kitchen making dinner.

Ooooooooooooo

"I think we boiled the vegetables too long." Thorin said, frowning at the pile on his plate.

"They still taste okay, uncle. And the meat is very good." Fili said.

"Yes, well, cooking meat is one thing I can do quite well. Traveling forces you to learn."

Thorin stayed quiet through the rest of his meal, letting the siblings chatter away to each other. It was nice to listen to just them, and not his own voice. And of course, the conversation was pretty entertaining.

"Balin says I have to wear a dress to the ceremony. Mama agrees with him. Why do I have to wear a dress, Fili?" Brynn asked, shoving a forkful of meat into her mouth.

"Cause you're a girl." Fili mumbled over his vegetables.

"But I don't normally wear dresses."

"Yeah, but the ceremony is special. It means you're old enough for... For... Everything. Learning, and training-"

"But I already train."

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to."

"Oh."

"Besides," Kili started. "You'll look even prettier in a dress. I mean, you'll look as pretty as you always do, just girlier."

Brynn scrunched her nose. "Kili..." She complained. "Don't be gross."

"It's not gross to say you're pretty if I'm your brother. It's only gross if some other boy calls you pretty. And that's not allowed."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'd kill him!"

"But then you'd be arrested."

"It's okay. Uncle Thorin would come break me out and we'd run away!"

"Can I come too, Kili?"

"Yeah! You, and Fili, and Thorin, and mama. We can all leave the Blue Mountains and go to Erebor, and slay Smaug!" Kili jabbed the air with his fork.

Fili leaned close to Brynn. "And we'll defeat him the same way we almost defeated Uncle Thorin."

Brynn frowned. "But if Smaug flips me over his shoulder, I'll die."

"That's why we practice on Uncle Thorin." Kili explained. "We'll get so good that Smaug won't stand a chance."

"Uncle Thorin, can we go to Erebor?" Brynn asked.

"When the time is right, there will be a quest to reclaim it. Whether you all come will depend."

"Depend on what?"

"How old you all are."

"How old do we have to be?" Fili asked.

"Once again, that depends."

"I don't understand." Brynn said.

"How old you are and how mature and skilled you are will be major things when I decide if you will come."

"If we train everyday can we come?" Kili asked.

"Maybe."

"That means yes."

"That means MAYBE."

"Which... Kinda means yes."

"No, Kili." Thorin sighed in frustration. "It's time for bed."

"Already?"

"Yes, now go get ready."

"But uncle, it's so early! Can't we have a story first?"

"Fine, go get ready and then I will tell you a story. Then you will go to bed."

The three kids ran away to get themselves ready for bed.

Thorin relished the chance to sit in silence. He was almost through the first day. It hadn't been as bad as he had expected, he had to admit that. And deep down he did enjoy it. Deep, deep, down. Not that he didn't love his niece and nephews. He just didn't love taking care of them for an extended period of time.

Brynn was the first to come back. She had on flannel pants and shirt, who's sleeves were too long and hung to the ends of her fingers. She hopped up into Thorins lap.

"Uncle, can you braid my hair?"

"Certainly, Brynn. Turn around."

Brynn did as was told and handed Thorin a brush.

Thorin gently brushed out any tangles that had formed over the day. He separated her hair into three pieces and started to fold them over each other.

Fili and Kili soon joined them.

"Can we all sleep in the living room tonight, uncle?" Kili asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Kili..."

"Pleeeeaaasee?"

Brynn turned around and in a minute Thorin had three pairs of big eyes begging at him. Thorin felt his heart melt.

"Fine, we will sleep in the living room. Now sit back straight, Brynn, I need to tie your hair."

Thorin took a metal clasp engraved with a special sign made for Brynn, as she was a princess. He carefully put it around the tail of the braid. Not a single hair was loose.

Thorin patted Brynns side. "There you go. It's done."

"Thank you, uncle." Brynn said, giving Thorin a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Thorin followed into the living room where Fili and Kili had piled pillows and blankets onto the couches. Thorin tucked the children in and then sat in his usual seat.

"What story would you like to hear tonight?" He asked.

"Oh, tell us about Erebor, uncle!" Kili said, nearly falling off his couch from bouncing with excitement.

"That isn't exactly a story, Kili."

"But I love hearing about Erebor! And Fili and Brynn do too."

The other two siblings nodded, and Thorin agreed to their request.

Oooooooooooooo

Thorin gazed into the flickering fire. He could hear the steady, slow breathing of his niece and nephews. He loved that they were so interested in Erebor. He just wished they could see it instead of hear about it. One day they would help rule their home. He would make sure of it. He would get Erebor back for his family.

Thorins thoughts were interrupted by Brynns hand on his leg.

"Brynn, what are you doing up, dear? You're supposed to be asleep."

"I can't sleep. Can I sit with you?"

Thorin nodded and lifted her onto his lap. Brynn laid her head on her uncles chest, soaking in the warmth he radiated.

In his bass tone, Thorin began to sign the song of the Misty Mountains.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold. To dungeons deep, and caverns old."

The deep vibrations of his voice soon lulled Brynn to sleep. Thorin himself fell asleep after that, his arms wrapped securely around his little niece.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Thorin woke up groggy. Whenever he awoke, his eyes always stayed closed for awhile. His brow furrowed as he felt for Brynn. She was no longer on him. He moved his feet around the chair, hoping she hadn't fell off during the night.

He realized that her absence meant she was somewhere else. With her brothers, most likely. Thorin didn't like them being alone. They weren't bad children. But they were troublemakers. And not on purpose all the time.

Thorin managed to get his eyes open. Brynns intense, light blue eyes were mere inches from his own. Her body was balanced on the chair arm.

"It's breakfast time, uncle."

Thorin stood up quickly, so quick that he knocked Brynn off her perch. He snagged her shirt before she crashed into the ground. Hanging in the air, Brynn swung a little. Thorin put her down and made his way to the kitchen. Fili and Kili were already there, pouring juice into cups.

"What do you want for breakfast, children?"

"Eggs!" Fili suggested.

Thorin jumped in. "I can make eggs. Are scrambled okay?"

Even if the kids said no to scrambled, Thorin was going to make them anyway. It was pretty much the only way he could cook them.

"I'll get the milk." Kili offered.

Breakfast went pretty well. In total, there was four dropped eggs, a few splashes of milk spilled, and one cup of juice knocked over. Thorin counted this as a success, because even though the kitchen was a mess, the food tasted normal. Which was rare when he cooked.

Oooooooooooo

"Uncle can we go swimming?" Kili asked.

Thorin sighed, closing his eyes in discomfort.

"Why don't we do something else?"

"But uncle, you said we had to do something that wouldn't jar my brain." Brynn said. "What else could we do?"

"Nap?"

The three kids stared blankly at their uncle like he was crazy. Nap? They hasn't napped in years. Not even Brynn napped, and she was only four.

"Uncle, can we please go swimming?" Fili begged, speaking for all his siblings.

"Fine."

Thorin had to smile as his niece and nephews jumped around.

"Brynn, be careful." He ordered.

Brynn stopped moving immediately, nearly falling over after she lost her balance.

"Alright let's go." Thorin said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The children played in the river near a small waterfall. They splashed each other and pushed each other.

Thorin watched from the rocks. He finally had something to entertain the children where he could just sit and not have to do anything. One and a half more days and it would be over. Finally.

Mahal forbid he admit he loved spending this time with his little family members. Nothing took his mind off his troubles like Fili, Kili, and Brynn. Nothing brightened his spirits like they did.

Thorin lost himself in his thoughts.

Suddenly two sets of small hands pushed him into the chilly water.

Thorin came up spluttering. He turned around to see his nephews - and Brynn not far away - laughing hysterically.

"I think that's enough swimming for today." Thorin muttered, swimming to the shore and hauling himself up.

Ooooooooooooooooo

He didn't want to get help. The King of Erebor asking for help? With his niece and nephews? How would that look? But Thorin was wet. He was so very wet. He had been wearing everything when Fili and Kili pushed him in the water. They didn't have to worry, they brought an extra set of clothes. Thorin hadn't been planning on going swimming. Not at all.

Dwalin opened the door in shock. Thorin Oakenshield stood on his step, soaking wet. His hair was in his face, and his clothes were weighed down. Three children smiled up at him.

"Thorin?"

"I need your help."

"With what?" Dwalin could guess, but he decided not to.

"I need you to watch the kids while I go change into dry clothes."

"Oh no, Thorin. I'm not a babysitter. Can't you take them-"

"Please." Thorin interrupted, sending Dwalin a pleading look. "It'll be a quick change. I'll come right back."

Dwalin caved. "Alright. Can't imagine it's that hard to watch them."

"Brynn has a small concussion, so don't let her do anything rowdy. If any of them get hurt, I'll kill you."

"The concussion happened on your watch." Dwalin muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Thorin pushed Fili, Kili, and Brynn inside the door. "Be good."

As soon as the door shut Dwalin regretted his decision.

"This is pretty, Mister Dwalin." Brynn said, picking up a crystal vase that had been Dwalins mothers.

"And VERY fragile." Dwalin took the vase and put it on a higher shelf.

"Hey Brynn, come look at this!" Kili called from the living room.

Dwalins house was very dark. It had weapons everywhere and animal skins covered the floors and walls. Probably not the best place for children.

Kili had in hand a battle axe that was twice his height, at least. It started to tilt backwards. Dwalin caught it before it fell on Filis oblivious head.

"Why do you have so many weapons?" Fili asked, gazing at a belt of throwing knives.

"Because I like them." Dwalin answered.

"I like weapons, but I don't have them everywhere."

"That's because you aren't old enough to have them everywhere."

"When will I be old enough?"

"When your mama or uncle says so."

"Oh. Can I have weapons everywhere on me?"

"Yes."

"Can you show me how?"

"Yes."

"What weapons can I have on me?"

"Axes, knives..."

"Can I have both?"

"Yes - stop asking so many questions!"

Fili didn't miss a beat. "Uncle says if I ever have a question about weapons when he's not around, I should ask you."

"Oh he does, does he?"

Dwalin grabbed Brynn before she touched an open bear trap that was partially hidden behind a blanket. It wasn't any danger to him, he knew it was there. He reminded himself to get rid of it.

"These are nice and sharp." Kili said, swinging a blade around.

"Yes, and that's why you should keep your paws off it." Dwalin said, taking it from the dwarflings hand.

"Do you have any food?" Brynn called from the kitchen.

Dwalin glanced between the two brothers and the kitchen door, trying to decide how much disaster could ensue depending on who he left unattended. Thankfully Fili and Kili joined Brynn in the kitchen.

The young girl was up on a counter, searching through a cupboard. She stood up, using a shelf full of empty boxes as a handhold. The shelf gave way, and Brynn fell backwards.

Remembering Thorins warning and threat, Dwalin dove across the room, catching Brynn right before she smashed into the ground.

"That was cool, Mister Dwalin!" Kili shouted in excitement.

"Thank you, Kili."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Thorin knocked on Dwalins door. He had taken a bit longer getting back than he should have, but he was certain the battle hardened warrior could hold his own against three rambunctious children.

Receiving no answer, Thorin knocked again. This time, the door creaked open.

Dwalin stood in front of him, an unimpressed face plastered on. Brynn sat on his foot, her arms and legs wrapped around his leg. Kili was clinging to his back like a monkey and Fili stood by his side, chattering about different fighting techniques.

"A quick change, eh?" Dwalin asked.

"Yeah..." Thorin muttered, stepping in to help.

He took Brynn off Dwalins foot and held her on his hip with one arm and then pulled Kili off and held him with his other arm.

"Have you all been good?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, uncle!" Fili answered before spouting off another question.

"We were very good. Nothing is out of place, and nothing is broken. Just ask Mister Dwalin." Brynn said.

"Mister Dwalin? Have the kids been good?" Thorin had a sly gleam in his eye.

"Oh yes. Very good." Dwalin said flatly.

"Sorry about this."

"No you're not."

"Ah, you're right. I'm not. Lets go, Fili. Mister Dwalin has lots to do."

The family left Dwalins house.

"What are we going to do next, uncle?" Kili asked.

"I'm not sure, lad. What would you suggest?"

"Oh! How about archery? That won't hurt Brynns brain."

"We could do that..."

"I like that idea." Brynn said quietly.

"How about you, Fili?" Thorin asked.

"I guess that could be fun. I'm not big on archery, but I'm sure it's still good to practice."

"You are absolutely right. Lets go to the shooting range."

Thorin let Kili drop to the ground. Brynn stayed on his hip, knotting her fingers through her uncles hair. Her little boots bumped against Thorins side as they walked.

When they reached the shooting range, Brynn was put on the ground and all three children ran to pick out their bows. They all had their own, of course, but since the trip was impromptu they used the ones provided.

"Take up your stances." Thorin said.

Everyone of them stood with their left foot forward. All of them were right handed. They took after their father.

"Take aim."

When all of the kids had their arrows drawn back, Thorin walked along the line, giving pointers. This was one of his favorite things to do. Granted, he liked swords and battle axes better, but the bow and arrows were okay too.

"Brynn, straightened your back arm."

"Kili, good form, but you're aiming too high."

"Fili, bend your front arm. You're going to get stung by the string."

When Thorin was satisfied with his results, he said, "Fire."

Everyone hit their targets. Kili was the closest to center. Thorin wasn't surprised. Kili had taken to the bow and arrows immediately.

"Shoot again, and remember my corrections."

Thorin stood near Brynn. He knelt down and put his hands over hers, pulling the string back to the proper spot with her.

The arrows sang, and with the THWACK there was also a cry of pain.

Thorin jumped up, running to Fili. The boy had his hand clamped over his elbow, and his eyes glistened in pain.

Thorin pried his nephews little hand off his arm to look at the damage. A bruise was spreading across the skin. Thorin knew what had happened.

"You have to remember to bend your arm, Fili."

"I can't do it! I'm no good at shooting. Not like Kili."

Fili dropped his bow and went to turn away. Thorin grabbed his hand.

"Fili, wait."

"It's no use, uncle! I just can't do it!"

"Listen to me, nephew. I don't care if you can hit a foot from center or not, as long as you can do it well."

"You mean you aren't disappointed?"

"I'll only be disappointed if you give up."

Fili stared silently for a moment, then picked up his bow again. He pulled an arrow back, and double checked that is left arm was bent do he wouldn't get hit again. Thorin smiled approvingly.

Fili shot flawlessly, and his arrow hit just as close to center as Kilis.

"Well done, Fili!" Thorin cheered.

Fili was nearly bursting with excitement from his uncles praise. He quickly picked up another arrow to shoot again.

Thorin, of course, was incredibly proud. Not because Fili hit close to the bulls eye, but because he didn't give up. If he mastered never giving up, he would be an excellent warrior and, someday, king.

Oooooooooooooo

Dis came home around eight thirty on Sunday night. She had had a wonderful time away, and now she was worried about what she was going to find at home. A mess was inevitable with three rambunctious kids and an unmarried man. Not that Thorin was messy and irresponsible.

Dis opened the door to a clean hall. Next came a clean kitchen. She made a quick stop to her room to put her bags away and found it untouched. She went into the living room and found it sparkling.

On a couch lay Dis' brother. Brynn lay on top of him, her small body rising and falling with her uncles steady breaths. Fili was squished on one side of Thorin, and Kili would be falling off the other side if it wasn't for Thorins arm wrapped securely around him.

Dis decided it wouldn't hurt to leave them like that. They could wake up in the morning.

She went to her own bed, happy to be home.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Thorin woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. Confused, he went to sit up. Brynn, still asleep, nearly toppled off his chest onto Kili, also asleep. Thorin laid back down. He looked at his other side and saw Fili snuggled up next to him. If they were all accounted for, who was cooking- Dis. She must have gotten home late.

Kili and Fili stretched and sat up at the same time. Thorin shook his head. They must have some mind link. They always did things together. Always knew what each other was going to do. It was weird.

After the brothers had climbed off the couch, Thorin carefully sat up, holding Brynn in his arms. Her head on his shoulder, Thorin got up and went to the kitchen. Fili and Kili were chattering away to their mother as she cooked.

"Good morning, Dis." He said.

Dis smiled at him. "Hello, brother."

"Did you get home late?"

"No, just around eight."

"Oh. Why didn't you wake me up."

"I didn't feel the need too."

"I see. Did you have a good time away?"

"I did. And how was babysitting?"

"It went well."

Brynn stirred on Thorins shoulder, lifting her head.

"Mama, you're home!" She said.

"Yes, dear."

Thorin set Brynn down and the little girl ran to her mother. Dis knelt down and touched foreheads with her daughter.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Thorin?"

"Yes, mama. It was a very good time. We had lots of adventures."

"Good. Run along and sit at the table, breakfast is ready."

Dis stood up and put her hands on her hips as Brynn ran away. "Fili, Kili, and Brynn have all told me they've had a great time. I think you're stay here has gone more than well."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. Are you staying for breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you."

As Dis passed him with trays of eggs and bacon, Thorin said quietly, "Dis, if you ever, um, if you ever need a babysitter..."

"Yes?"

"I'd be happy to take care of the kids for you."

Dis grinned. "Thank you, Thorin."

Thorin followed his sister to the dining room, a light feeling in his heart.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? I hope so! Please tell me what you thought in a review! I love getting your reviews. :)**


End file.
